1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a cross-coupling structure and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a plurality of conductive patterns and a connection pattern for electrically connecting the conductive patterns in order to realize circuits. The conductive patterns and the connection pattern typically are formed in a small area and have a low parasitic capacitance and a low resistance.